Currently, a key or a keyfob is uniquely coded to each automobile to provide access to the user. In general, each key or keyfob has the same level of access associated with it and if it has differing access levels to the vehicle (valet key for example) the permissions are not flexible. There is currently no way to allow a user to employ different methods or, for example, to use their own devices, with varying levels of security and control, to gain access to their vehicle. Furthermore, when access methods are compromised, either through hacking or physical loss of the access device for example, the permissions of the access method are not controllable or revocable by the user or cutoff automatically by the system. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for controlling access to a vehicle.